wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Fatespeaker
Fatespeaker is a small, midnight black NightWing dragonet with deep-blue and purple underscales. She has several extra silver scales: one at each corner of her eyes, a band around one ankle,and a few scattered on her tail 'like starry freckles'. Fatespeaker has a very positive, optimistic attitude. She is one of the false dragonets of the prophecy. She was hatched a few months after the brightest night in the Night Kingdom, then taken to the Talons of Peace. She appears to have faith that her powers are real. Squid said she was the only one who wasn't a bully, although he also thinks she's insane. Fatespeaker seems to consider the other false dragonets as her "friends", although none of them returns this feeling. She most likely has a crush on Starflight, and Sunny is a little bit jealous around them, though she let Fatespeaker be with Starflight. Predictions .So far her predictions include, but are not limited to: *A NightWing would come to visit them. *The NightWing brought something great for breakfast. *An earthquake. *A new Talon of Peace. *Something besides seagulls for breakfast. *A walrus to eat. *That Starflight was important to her destiny. *That Starflight's name was Bigtoes. *That they will convince Queen Battlewinner to join their side. *That she and Starflight will survive. *That she and Starflight will do great things together. *That Starflight will live forever. *That the Orb in the Sky, the comet, will fall on Pyrrhia and crush them all. Fatespeaker believes her predictions are correct, just not accurately timed. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, Fatespeaker was fighting with the other false dragonets. She is highly interested in Morrowseer's arrival, claiming to have predicted it. In the epilogue, she has a "vision," and the other false dragonets scream that they don't want to hear it. She says that they will eat a walrus in their future. She then sees Starflight enter, and has another "vision." A bone is chucked at her, but she predicts that Starflight will be important in the future. The Dark Secret Fatespeaker sneaks out of her room and follows Starflight and Morrowseer, being very blunt about being a "Dragonet of Destiny." When Starflight tells her that he is the dragonet, she is shocked. Morrowseer mentions that Starflight could replace her, and the other false dragonets jump to that, saying that they wanted Starflight. Fatespeaker believes them to be kidding. When Morrowseer orders the false dragonets to kill Starflight, she figures out where he's hiding, and says that she thinks he's smart and brave, and shows pity to the trapped RainWing. She refuses to kill him, and that night they sneak out and Starflight finds a dreamvisitor. They sneak out again to follow Flame, who asks Deathbringer about being an assassin. She claims to have a vision that they will convince Battlewinner not to kill the dragonets or torture the RainWings, and they find the tunnel to her. She is scared of Battlewinner at first, and is unable to convince her to join their side. Later, Morrowseer tries to make the dragonets convince a group of SkyWings to change their alliance to Blister, but he forces Starflight to convince the soldiers instead of Fatespeaker. When Morrowseer banishes Squid, Fatespeaker is horrified and sad, knowing that he will probably not survive. During a practice fight, she is pitted against Flame. Viper joins in, prompting Starflight to join as well. Viper pins her, and blames her and her tribe for the horrible experiences at the Night Kingdom. Viper tries to kill her, but Starflight stops her, and Viper is accidentally knocked into a lava river, and her tail accidentally slices across Flame's face. Fatespeaker was distraught over this and Flame's accidental, probably-mortal injury caused by the SandWing's barb. When Starflight decides to save the RainWings, Fatespeaker joins him. They sneak Flame out of the healer's room and use him as a ploy to get through the tunnels. Fatespeaker and Sunny hit it right off when they meet in the rainforest. During the invasion of the Night Kingdom, she helps convince the NightWings to accept Glory as queen. After Starflight escapes the burning tunnels, she presses up against his side and tells him that he was brave. She also stood up against Morrowseer when he tried to get in the portal. The Brightest Night Fatespeaker accompanies Starflight, Tsunami, and Clay out of the tunnel and into the rainforest. They cause a commotion, during which Sunny is captured. Fatespeaker then stays at the rainforest to be with Starflight as he recovers from his injuries. Later, Sunny escapes and returns to the rainforest. Fatespeaker is present with Starflight, who is slowly recovering. Sunny starts to feel jealous of Fatespeaker and Starflight. On the night of the meeting, she accompanies the dragonets to Burn's Stronghold and predicts that the Orb in the Sky would come down and kill them all. Starflight remarks that her visions are not real, and she replies that they "feel real." When a dragonbite viper is loose after it kills Burn, Sunny and Fatespeaker attempt to carry Starflight off of the ground, but Starflight was too heavy for Sunny and Fatespeaker. Clay then shoves them out of the viper's way and gets bitten himself, but survives due to Peril's aid. In the epilogue, Sunny tells Starflight that he should be with Fatespeaker. Later, Sunny mentions teaching everyone that NightWings didn't have powers. Fatespeaker then said she still had powers and that the Orb in the Sky might still come back, but in the end fails to convince them. Sunny tells Starflight that she loves him, but as a brother, and that he should be fine with Fatespeaker. Moon Rising Fatespeaker was a helper at the Jade Mountain Academy, greeting dragonets and hitting the gong when necessary. She greeted Moon by mysteriously guessing her name but knew that the power wasn't realistic anymore. Fatespeaker hands Moonwatcher her welcome scroll and her map. Later, she was seen reading scrolls to Starflight in the library. At first Moon suspected that Fatespeaker may have powers, but the Darkstalker claimed that if she had any, then they were extremely weak. Personality Fatespeaker is shown as very similar to Sunny, who aspires for peace and friendship. She is often very talkative, and can be a little annoying at times. She is very optimistic and sympathetic, and prefers not to fight. She formed and apparent friendship with Mightyclaws, talking about the collapsed part of the fortress among other things. She also can be a tad stubborn, especially about her visions. She secretly regrets her supposed "NightWing powers", saying they are "totally useless." She can be somewhat naive, and thought the the rest of the False Dragonets were her friends. Relationships Starflight When Starflight arrived at the Night Kingdom in the epilogue of ''The Hidden Kingdom, Fatespeaker has a feeling he is a part of her destiny. She quickly initiates a friendship with him and follows him around. When battling Flame and Viper, Fatespeaker had trusted Starflight to help her. She says he's "lucky" that he doesn't have any NightWing powers. In The Brightest Night, Fatespeaker is revealed by Sunny to have romantic affections toward Starflight. Sunny As of when Fatespeaker met Sunny, they almost instantly became good friends. They ended up talking to each other, asking questions and sharing information about themselves. However, Sunny occasionally feels a little jealousy towards Fatespeaker when she is around Starflight, but not much. The Other False Dragonets Fatespeaker thinks that the other False Dragonets are her friends, but they clearly don't think the same. Multiple times her "friends" have said they wished she would die, and Viper once tried to kill her. Even so, she still cares for them, and was distraught when Viper died and Squid left. She now seems to realize that they dislike her, though. Quotes "My visions are not always precise, it does not say when this walrus will arrive, only that it will, and then we shall feast. And everything will be wonderful again." -In The Hidden Kingdom Epilogue, on her walrus vision. "I'm just letting you know that I'm NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT IT, even though I'm sure it's VERY SIGNIFICANT." -Trying to get the other false dragonet's attention on her Starflight vision. "Leave him alone, he's telling you the truth about the prophecy. I have the wrong hatching day, too, and you know that." - To Morrowseer "...If you have no powers. I've always been so excited about being a NightWing. I thought my powers must be the most amazing thing. But clearly they're totally useless, if they couldn't even warn me about what was going to happen to my friends." - To Starflight after Viper's death. "I like how you turned out," - To Starflight. Well. There's Fatespeaker. ''- Starflight's thoughts on Fatespeaker when he says there might not be any other dragon as good as his friends. "Starflight, you were very brave."- After Starflight got blinded by the volcano Trivia *Fatespeaker had a memory of fire and rough scales scraping her back when she hatched, but she didn't remember until she came back to the Night Kingdom. *Tui considered giving Fatespeaker her own book, but decided against it. *Darkstalker said to Moonwatcher in ''Moon Rising that Fatespeaker could have very weak powers to see the future, as if she was supposed to hatch during a full moon or came close to doing so. *Fatespeaker is usually depicted as purple in fan-art, although this has been proven false. Gallery Starspeaker by Hawkyfootwarrior.png|By Hawkyfootwarrior Shade the Nightwing.jpg Shade The Nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing, art by Joy Ang SquidSpeaker.png|Squidspeaker, by Hawky GreatnessTDS001 copy.png|Encounter with Greatness, by Hawky Squid copy.png|by Hawky FateSpeaker0001.jpg|Fatespeaker- more like what the book describes her as VSViper copy.png|Viper vs. Fatespeaker, by Hawky The False Dragonets.jpg|Fatespeaker is top rightmost DSCF3366.JPG|Fatespeaker- Wanting to go with Morrowseer Fatespeaker, by Tundra.jpg|Fatespeaker, by Tundra The Prophet.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang, color by Hawky, collaged by Kinkajou Reading.png|by Lightningstrike Thanksbylightning.png|Thanks- a Starspeaker comic by Lightningstrike Starflight and Fatespeaker .JPG|Fatespeaker and Starflight 139535340548460.png|Fatespeaker is confuzzled photo (8).PNG|Fatespeaker facetalons. 13954405365354.png|Om nom nom Starflight and Fatespeaker.jpg|By Wolfa1 StarflightXFatespeakerfin.png|by Rhyno Bullraq The Nightwings are Coming.jpg SAM 0688.JPG|Whirlspeaker?|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:SAM_0688.JPG fatey.png|by Lightningstrike from RapidClan Starflight and Fatespeaker (Star Trek).png|Fatespeaker to the left Fatespeaker trace 2014.png|Fatespeaker by QC, lineart by Joy Ang fate.png Colored nightwing.jpg|Colored by Destiny the nightwing line art by Joy Ang Category:NightWings Category:False Dragonets Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Females Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Dragonets Category:Characters